Hacker
by Shuinoshina
Summary: Follow P.O.D In Their Adventures Through iRO


RO, an online world where imagination has no limits. Classes, jobs, monsters and more await those in this world. Battles and brawls against monsters outside city limits. Training of the new in the hands of Guild Masters and NPC' s. A world like no other all at your finger tips within a computer screen.

Join P.O.D (Polygon Of Doom) and their friends on adventures throughout this online world in…

Hackers

She swung her novice dagger about, trying to catch the small pink blob that was smacking into her with little effort, depleting her life points. She fell over onto her back, her ivory braid thwacking her in the face when she fell.

"Rae!" A green haired mage spazzed, running up and thwacking the little blob with her mallet-like staff. "Are you ok?! Are your brain meats still intact!?!?"

She shook Rae hard ,then comically looked in her ear. "FOMG! IT IS STILL THERE! YOU ARE TEH OK!"

Detaching her friend from her head, she set herself into a sitting position where she could regain her life points. "I'm fine Mary…" She brooded.

The fact she was just nearly beaten to death by a bouncing pink jelly blob isn't all that thrilling in her mind.

"It's ok Rae," Mary reassured her sulking friend. "You'll become a Archer soon."

Little stars welled up in Rae's eyes (like on the Japanese cartoons!).

"REALLY?!?! You think?" She clung to her best friends arm abruptly causing Mary to fall onto the ground.

With her face in the dirt, Mary replied. "Yes Rae, I do think you can become an Archer."

She jumped up noticing something green scuttle by her in the grass. "GREEN LICE!!!" She hissed, taking out her mallet-like staff she whacked it mercilessly till it died, collecting the items it had dropped. She gave off a broad grin. "No control rules."

When Rae's life points returned both girls headed to Prontera. They walked beyond the entrance gates and into the main square. A water fountain raged, splashing pedestrians and marketers alike. The busy sounds of the market filled the air as the two girls window shopped the around market square.

Mary was completely and utterly intrigued with this headpiece that was a knife sticking out the top of your head.

"OOOOOOOOO!!" Mary stared in awe. " Me wants it." She spied it with the biggest grin Rae had ever seen. The thought of it implanted in her head and then laying there dead after being defeated by a Creamy was quite amusing in Mary's terms. She stood there for about five minutes cackling her head off. "I MUST POSSES IT!!!" She screeched grabbing the guy who was trying to get rid of it by the arm. "GIVE THAT TO ME!"

He looked quite startled, and finally agreed to hand it over once she stopped brutally beating him upside the head.

"Yes!" She proclaimed, equipping the item right away. She beamed once more showing Rae her find.

"…"Rae picked up her novice blade and just randomly stabbed at the air only a few inches from Mary's abdomen. 

Mary's eyes widened and she fell backwards, throwing a rock at Rae. "YOU SCARED THE LIVING HECK OUT OFME WITH THAT BIT!"

Rae let out a bit of laughter. "Why are you so scared? You're at a way higher level than I am, the most I could do is scratch you."

Mary gave off a scowl that could rival Rae's mothers, or even top it. Rae sunk back a little averting her gaze and looking around for Toki, Sora or Brenda to save her form Mary's eternal wrath.

Mary took position, raising her mallet-like staff high in the air. "NOW YOU DIE!!!" She yelled chasing after Rae at high speeds.

Both girls took flight, weaving in and out of people one chasing after another. Mary pursuing after Rae quicker than normal.

_I must have really pissed her off._ Rae thought looking back to see if Mary was still in hot pursuit. Not noticing where she was going she randomly ran into someone and crashed onto the ground.

"AIIIIEEEEE!!!" Screamed who she had run into. Rae couldn't recognize the voice nor face, for it was covered with some weird piece of fabric attached to an equally weird hat. "YOU INFIDEL! YOU HAVE RUN INTO ME! I SHALL EET YOUR FIRST BORN CHILDREN!" the woman spat out in a freakishly funny manner.

"TOKI!" Mary blurted out before running up behind Rae and smacking her mercilessly with her mallet-like rod. "YOU FINALLY MADE EET!…Why are you on the ground??" She questioned raising her eye brow abruptly.

Toki looked up, her freaky hat had fallen off her head. And for some reason the author of this story cannot explain the details of what Toki looks like for her RO characters hat covers her face and hair.

"Hi Rae!" Toki squealed clinging to her wife's forearm. "YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT! FINALLY!" She patted Rae's head lovingly scaring random pedestrians.

"Are we going to meet the Sora so you guys can *Tank us?" Mary asked. She then, out of nowhere whipped out a card board plank with writing on it.

Mary's Mini Vocabulary Primer:

Tank: Having higher level players distract monsters while you kick the crap out of them. ^_^

"Well if that wasn't random…"Rae trailed off, making a note to not let Mary hog the glory in this fic.

"Of course!" Toki squealed, taking Rae's arm. "Come Wife! Let us go and find my uke!"

Again, Mary whipped out a card board plank with words scribbled on it sloppily.

Uke:

Toki's pet name for Sora. ^_^

As the group neared the edge of the city, a small swirl like portal lay in the middle of the road path. 

Rae looked at it inquisitively. "Eet?"

"No Rae. You do not eet it. It is the portal out of the city." Mary informed, patting Rae's head like she was a small tasty two year old child.

"But it looks different from the other portals ¬.¬." Rae informed, eyeing it suspiciously , prodding it every chance she could spare.

Mary, trying to pay Rae back for her earlier stunt, shoved her right into the portal.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Rae screamed, falling onto the soft grass infested earth.

She had landed on what seemed to be a small island. Tall trees and bright plants decorated this crisp green landscape. She looked around recognizing it. Mary had described it to her. It was P.O.D's meeting place. She heard there were a lot of high leveled monsters there.

"MARY!!!!" Rae yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right behind you Rae. If you keep yelling that loud, you're sure to attract unwanted monsters…" Mary stated , kicking Rae in her butt.

"Oh…Arigato…Where's Sora?" She looked around a little, spotting Toki bent over something.

Mary and Rae headed in Toki's direction, only to find Sora slumped on the ground. Toki prodding his remains with a stick.

":D He died…" She chirped rather cheerfully. 

Taking something out of her back pocket she threw it on Sora, his entire body being engulfed in a bright white light. Mary and Rae squealed in awe and made random noises in the background as Sora came to.

" ^___^ Hi Uke." Toki mused, Sora becoming quite red.

Slinking up behind Sora was another of those pink blobs. Rae's 'keel' instinct shot in quickly. Having put her control settings on 'no control' moments before, she took up her blade, jumped on Sora and slashed mercilessly at the pink blob.

Sora screamed like a girl, making Mary cackle violently. He had almost passed out from lack of air, Rae having been seated on him for nearly 10 minutes.

"RAE SAVED SORA!" Toki cackled, pulling Rae up from the ground. "And look!" Pointed Toki.

A small blue box over top Rae's head flashed. Rae couldn't help but look up to see what it was. Starring in much glee Rae tried grabbing at it.

"I WANNA KEEP IT!" She screamed.

"YAY! RAE GAINED A LEVEL!" Mary screamed happily. "NOW I CAN GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Falling on the floor she rolled around like her idiot self. "MY OLD LADY BLADDER! IT BURNS!"

The End

Mary: I WANT ANOTHER LINE (!

Rae: ¬.¬ Nu….

Mary: :D I got one anyway.

Rae: . *BLEEP!*


End file.
